Coffee
by Silver Andante
Summary: Sebuah fanfiksi untuk Hira-Hikashi Dark Butterfly dan Cassandra A. R. Lynn. "Cinta. Begitu banyak cara untuk menjelaskan tentang cinta, begitu banyak analogi yang dapat dibuat oleh cinta. Bagi Shinji, cinta itu seperti menyesap kopi." AU/three-shot/ed
1. CasePrologue and Page01: First Meet

**Case_Prologue**

**.**

**.**

Cinta.

Begitu banyak cara untuk menjelaskan tentang cinta, begitu banyak analogi yang dapat dibuat oleh cinta.

Bagi Shinji, cinta itu seperti menyesap kopi.

Pertama, aroma kopi akan menggoda seluruh syarafmu untuk menghirupnya dalam-dalam. Semakin lama kau terbuai dengan godaan-godaan yang ada dan aromanya akan terus menenggelamkanmu. Hingga kemudian kamu akan mulai menyesap kopi dari ujung cangkirmu, sedikit demi sedikit. Ada rasa manis ketika kopi itu mengecap lidahmu, memenuhi mulut dan mengalir jauh melewati kerongkongan.

Ketika kopi itu sudah tak menyentuh indra pengecapanmu lagi, ada rasa getir merambat. Meninggalkan bekas rasa pahit dalam ruang mulutmu. Tapi, tak membuatmu jera untuk mencoba lagi. Menyesap cairan kopi terus menerus. Menyesapi kenikmatan dalam perpaduan aroma, rasa manis dan pahit yang membuatnya merasakan 'candu'.

Karena analogi itulah yang didapatkannya pada saat ia bertemu dengan seorang _bariste_ di sebuah kedai kopi.

Yang bernama… Hiyori Sarugaki.

* * *

**Bleach ©** ** Kubo Tite**—not mine

**Coffee ©** **Silver Andante**

**Pairing:** **S**hinji x **H**iyori

**Genre:** **D**rama/**R**omance

**Rated:** ngg… **T+**?

**Warning:** **AU** (_Alternat__e__ Universe), _**OOC** (_Out of Character_), **Plot Cepat, Absurd, Feel Tak Dapat Terdefinisi.**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah Fanfiksi untuk **Hira-Hikashi Dark Butter****fly**

dan sapaan khusus dariku untuk** Cassandra A. R. Lynn**

**.**

"_Tentang aku, kau, dan analogi dalam secangkir kopi"_

* * *

**Page_01**

Ini dimulai pada malam dingin di bulan November.

Malam itu angin berhembus kencang, menerbangkan dedaunan tua dari dahan-dahan pohon. Suasana di jalan-jalan sudah mulai sepi.

Shinji terus berjalan dengan mantel hangatnya meski cuaca sedang memburuk saat ini. Selepas bekerja seharian, Shinji akan selalu menyempatkan waktu untuk mengunjungi sebuah _café_ sebelum pulang ke apartemennya_._

Coffee—adalah nama _café_ itu. Bangunannya yang kecil dan sederhana membuatnya terlihat berbeda dari _café-café_ lainnya.

Kedai yang utamanya menyediakan berbagai jenis coffee dan _dessert_ itu menarik perhatiannya seminggu yang lalu, ketika awal mula ia berjalan tak tentu arah di sekitar taman perkotaan pada malam itu.

Dan yang lebih _special_ lagi, ia bertemu dengan cinta pertamanya di _café_ itu.

.

.

.

Malam itu saat Shinji sedang suntuk berada di apartemennya yang pengap. Sampai ia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar apartemennya. Jam besar yang tergantung di sebuah gedung menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Masih cukup sore untuk mengunjungi beberapa toko ataupun minimarket 24 jam, tapi sepertinya cuaca mempengaruhi waktu. Ia menghela napas. Uap putih keluar dari mulutnya. Ternyata udara semakin dingin tanpa ia ketahui.

Pemuda itu masih berjalan sampai di sebuah perhentian bis, dia mendongak menatap sebuah _café_—satu-satunya—yang masih buka dan terang benderang di seberang jalan. Dengan rasa penasaran, ia mencoba untuk datang ke tempat itu sambil menghangatkan diri.

Suasana sepi terlihat dari depan jendela _café_, hanya ada segelintir orang yang duduk tenang sambil meminum kopinya. Shinji bergerak membuka pintu kaca _café_ itu. Aroma kopi yang pekat memenuhi indra penciumannya seketika. Ia memilih duduk di meja dekat jendela, pandangannya menyapu seluruh ruang _café_. Hanya ada dua orang pelayanyang ada di sini. Satu perempuan berambut hijau terang dan satu orang lagi berdiri di dekat _mesin espresso_—seorang _barista_ sepertinya.

Perempuan berambut hijau berjalan mendekati mejanya. Dengan gayanya yang ramah dan sopan, ia berbicara.

"Selamat sore, tuan. Perkenalkan, nama saya Mashiro. Apakah anda ingin memesan sesuatu?" Shinji tersadar, ia bahkan belum membuka buku menunya. Ia membuka buku menu dan melihat-lihat sekumpulan jenis kopi yang disajikan _café_ ini.

"Aku ingin pesan _cappuccino_ saja," jawab Shinji setelah melihat-lihat daftar menu.

"Baik, mohon ditunggu…" pelayan itu pun berlalu dari hadapannya. Shinji melihat keluar jendela, _café_ ini tidak seburuk yang ia kira. Setidaknya ia bisa menghangatkan diri dan menghilangkan kebosanannya di sini.

Baru beberapa bulan ia pindah ke Karakura, ia tidak tahu ada tempat seperti ini. Ah, sepertinya kota ini lebih menyenangkan daripada yang ia kira. Pikirnya. Kerlap-kerlip lampu kendaraan yang melintas membuat malam lebih indah, apalagi dengan dibubuhi alunan musik klasik yang perlahan mendayu-dayu dari pojok ruangan.

"Yah! Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu?!" seorang yang sedari tadi berada di dekat _mesin espresso_ mulai membuat keributan dengan teriakannya. Sementara sang pelayan bernama Mashiro itu mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya, memohon. "Kali ini saja, ya?"

"Ijinkan aku pulang cepat…" Setelah beberapa menit, Mashiro pergi dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya meninggalkan seseorang yang sedang menghela napas di dekat jendela _pantry_. Sejenak keributan itu mereda, para pelanggan mulai tak menghiraukannya dan mulai menyesap kopi hangat mereka.

Shinji yang sedari tadi melihat keributan itu, mengalihkan pandangannya kembali. Ah, mana pesanannya? Tak kunjung datang kah?

"_Bon soir_, _Monsieur._ (Selamat malam, Tuan) Ini pesanan anda." Bunyi cangkir yang beradu dengan meja kayu di depannya terdengar. "_Je vous remercie pour votre patience_." (Terima kasih atas kesabaran anda)

Shinji membuka bibirnya, mengucapkan kata terima kasih. "_Merci_." (Terima kasih) Jawabnya singkat. Ia tak pernah mengalihkan pandangannya sekedar untuk melihat orang yang mengantarkan pesanannya itu.

Malam mulai larut, pelanggan pun semakin berkurang. Hingga tinggal satu orang pelanggan saja yang tersisa di _café _itu. Pemuda itu tetap memandang ke arah luar jendela kaca, sambil sesekali menyesap kopinya. Entah mengapa kopi itu tak pernah habis untuk disesapnya.

Suasana malam di luar dengan udara dingin serta lampu temaram di sekitar jalan dan taman kota di depannya begitu indah. Musik mengalun merdu seiring hembusan nafasnya yang berhembus perlahan menikmati suasana. Seseorang yang sedang berjalan mendekati pun tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya. Ah, mungkin pelayan tadi.

"Permisi, tuan…"

Suara pelayan itu terdengar lembut di gendang telinganya. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak sambil menyenderkan punggung tegapnya pada kursi. Entah mengapa suasana ini membuatnya nyaman. Ah, ingin sekali ia tertidur. Namun Shinji tidak tahu bahwa orang yang memanggilnya barusan sudah geram karna tak dihiraukan, orang itu berteriak agar Shinji menolehkan wajah padanya.

"YAH! Kau tidak dengar aku berbicara denganmu!"

Shinji yakin sangat menikmati suasana _café _ini. Sebelum orangitu datang.

"Ada apa?" pemuda itu perlahan membuka matanya, menolehkan kepalanya menatap orang itu.

_Ah!_

Wajah pelayan itu berbeda dengan bayangannya, ia kira orangitu sama dengan pelayan yang tadi menanyakan pesanannya.

Wajah itu bersinar dikala lampu remang-remang di atas sana berpijar, bibir itu melengkungkan sebuah senyuman dengan gigi taring yang menonjol. _Hey_, bukankah seseorang bernama Mashiro itu telah pergi? Siapa yang ada di hadapannya saat ini?

Apron hitam itu, topi kain yang menyembunyikan rambutnya itu. Bukankah ia yang ada di dekat _mesin espresso _itu tadi?

Berarti dia yang meracik kopi kan? Dan, dialah sang _barista—ah, _bukan—_bariste _di sini.

"Kukira kau laki-laki, ternyata kau perem**—**" sebelum menyelesaikan pernyataannya, kerah kemejanya sudah ditarik oleh _bariste _itu.

"APA YANG KAU BILANG?" wajah _bariste_ itu yang berubah seram mendekati wajah Shinji. "E-eh, ti-tidak. Bukan apa-apa." Shinji menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sang _bariste_ melepaskan genggamannya, "Bagus. Sekarang _café _ini sudah mau tutup. Pergilah!"

"Baik–baik. Aku pergi…" Shinji bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan melangkah menuju puntu keluar namun ia sempat menggumam, "_Che_, mana ada pelayan yang mengusir pelanggannya pergi. Pelanggan kan, raja yang harus dilayani."

Shinji langsung berlari keluar sebelum terkena lemparan sapu dari _bariste_ itu.

.

.

.

Dan dari saat itulah, Shinji selalu datang ke _café_ itu sepulang kerja bahkan hari libur dan tetap di sana sampai _café_ itu tutup. Dan disinilah ia, duduk dengan ditemani secangkir kopi kesukaannya. Pemuda itu selalu memilih tempat duduk di dekat jendela karena ia merasa nyaman disana. Ia dapat melihat indahnya malam musim gugur sambil tak perlu memperdulikan udara yang sangat dingin di luar sana.

"_Monsieur_, apa kau mau menambah pesanan lagi?" Mashiro bertanya kepada Shinji yang larut dalam lamunannya. Shinji tersenyum lalu menggeleng. Ia membiarkan pelayan itu pergi melayani pelanggan lain yang baru datang.

Pelayan-pelayan yang ada di café ini sudah hafal wajah Shinji walaupun baru satu minggu berturut-turut ia selalu berada disana. Ini dikarenakan Shinji selalu berada di tempat yang sama dan memesan pesanan yang sama selama satu minggu itu. Jikalau pun ada yang berbeda, itu dari _dessert_ yang ia pesan.

Shinji meminum kopinya sembari memperhatikan jendela pantry yang memperlihatkan wajah _bariste_ yang disukainya. Ah, selama seminggu ini, ia belum melakukan pendekatan sama sekali dengan gadis itu. Sekalipun ia dekat dengannya, mereka akan berkelahi mempermasalahkan _café_ yang mau tutup—seperti malam dimana mereka pertama kali bertemu. Yang ia tahu hanya nama gadis itu yang begitu indah dalam pendengarannya—Hiyori Sarugaki.

Malam semakin larut, para pelanggan pun mulai beranjak dari kursi kayunya dan pulang. Kini hanya tinggal Shinji yang masih tetap bertahan dengan secangkir kopi pesanannya yang baru. Ia mengulas senyum ketika Hiyori keluar dari pintu pantry sambil mengeringkan tangannya yang basah dengan apron hitam yang dipakainya. Hiyori menatapnya sinis.

"Kau lagi, apa kau tidak bosan selalu membuatku harus mengusirmu?" Gadis itu meraih saklar lampu dan menekannya, membuat _café_ itu gelap gulita dan hanya diterangi oleh cahaya dari lampu taman kota. Kemudian gadis itu berjalan ke arah Shinji yang sedang memasang senyuman di wajahnya.

"Mengapa harus merasa bosan? Itu kesenangan tersendiri untukku…"

_Bariste_ itu menghela nafas setelah sampai di dekat meja Shinji, "Baiklah, akan kuulangi perkataanku yang kuucapkan seminggu ini."

"_Café_ ini mau ditutup. Kalau kau ingin menginap, maaf, ini bukan hotel. Jadi, pergilah!"

Sebelum _bariste_ itu melenggang jauh, tangan Shinji menahannya. Hiyori berbalik, lalu pandangannya bertemu dengan kedua bola mata Shinji.

"Temani aku sebentar…"

Mata tajam gadis itu mengerjap, ia tak pernah mendengar permintaan aneh dari para pelanggannya selain dari pemuda di hadapannya saat ini. Namun seketika perasaannya sebagai perempuan mengalihkan pikirannya dengan berbagai macam hal yang biasa disiarkan para pembawa berita di televisi. Ia menjauhkan dirinya dan memasang kuda-kuda.

"A–apa yang kau i—inginkan?"

Mendengar pertanyaan terontar dari mulut Hiyori, Shinji tersenyum dan menjawab dengan santai. "Hanya menemaniku menikmati malam."

"Jawabanmu itu ambigu tahu!"

Sejenak suasana menjadi canggung, Hiyori yang keherananan dan Shinji yang terkejut karena kata-kata polos gadis itu. Sesaat mereka saling menatap, namun suasana canggung itu terpecah ketika Shinji mulai menertawakan kata-kata Hiyori barusan. Sedangkan Hiyori, ia terpesona. Sungguh, ketika ia melihat pemuda itu tertawa, sesuatu dalam dirinya mulai bergetar. Dan entah mengapa, ia tak pernah bisa mengalihkan pandangannya wajah bahagia itu.

Ketika melihat Shinji mulai tenang, ia segera melepaskan genggamannya. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu takut."

"Kau tidak mabuk hanya dengan meminum kopi, kan?" tanya Hiyori yang masih dalam keadaan waspada.

Tentu saja tidak, mana mungkin ada yang mabuk hanya dengan meminum kopi. Jika kecanduan, mungkin saja. Namun, mabuk? Ah, gadis yang berada di hadapannya ini begitu polos dan menyuarakan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya begitu saja. Shinji tersenyum lembut sambil menatapnya. Ia suka, sangat menyukai gadis ini—Hiyori.

"Sepertinya…"

Bukan, tapi mabuk karena cinta, ah…

.

.

_**Continuará**_


	2. Page02, 03 and 04: Declaration of Love

**Bleach ©** ** Kubo Tite**—not mine

**Coffee © Silver Andante**

**Warning:** **AU** (_Alternat__e__ Universe), _**OOC** (_Out of Character_), **Plot Cepat.  
**

**.**

Sebuah Fanfiksi untuk **Hira-Hikashi Dark Butter****fly**

dan sapaan khusus darikuuntuk** Cassandra A. R. Lynn**

**.**

"_Tentang aku, kau, dan analogi dalam secangkir kopi"_

* * *

**Page_02**

Jam besar di taman berdentang beberapa kali, menunjukkan waktu sudah terlalu larut melewati tengah malam. Ranting-ranting pohon yang berderak diterbangkan angin. Malam di musim dingin kali ini mungkin akan sangat menyebalkan bagi mereka yang tidak menikmatinya.

Kedua orang yang tengah terduduk bersebelahan di dalam sebuah _café _masih bertahan ditengah dinginnya udara malam yang berhembus di luar sana. Keduanya menyesap kopi yang berbeda. Shinji dan sang bariste itu terduduk dalam diam, menahan dirinya masing-masing untuk saling berbincang—atau paling tidak saling mengenal satu sama lain.

Ini cangkir ketiga yang pemuda itu minum. Ia sebenarnya bukan seseorang yang komunikatif, namun juga bukan seseorang yang dapat bertahan dalam kecanggungan seperti ini. Tapi, ia tak yakin ingin mengusik ketenangan gadis di sampingnya saat ini. Padahal pemuda itu yang melontarkan ajakan, namun tak ada sepatah katapun bisa keluar dari bibirnya yang sedari tadi terdiam.

Ah, ia ingat. Shinji ingin sebuah perkenalan, bukan? Meskipun ia sudah mengetahui nama gadis ini dari pelayan lain, namun ia ingin mendengarnya sendiri dari celah bibir gadis itu. Bukan permintaan yang muluk, kan? Sederhana saja.

"Namamu?"

"Panggil saja Hiyori."

Sesingkat itu dan kecanggungan kembali menyeruak di antara mereka. Pemuda itu membenci dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa berkutik jika sudah berada di hadapan orang yang disukainya. Dalam dirinya mengutuk apa yang bibirnya tak bisa katakan, juga suaranya yang serasa tercekat di tenggorokan.

Namun ia masih berpikir, sebenarnya apa yang sedang ia dicari? Untuk apa ia mengajak gadis itu untuk duduk bersama dan berdiam diri bermain dengan pikirannya masing-masing seperti ini?

Ya, dirinya sendiri juga bertanya-tanya apa. Shinji mendesah perlahan. Ia hanya menatap ke arah luar jendela _café_.

Monoton.

Satu kata yang dapat menafsirkan kehidupan Shinji saat ini. Ia pindah ke Karakura karena ingin memulai sesuatu yang baru di kehidupannya. Sudah 2 dekade ia melewati kehidupannya, namun ia tak pernah merasakan perasaan dimana ia begitu mengenal sosok seseorang yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya. Kecuali disini—saat ini ia merasa sesuatu yang berbeda mulai masuk menyelubungi hatinya yang dingin.

Perasaan ini hangat dan menentramkan. Begitu bergetar hatinya ketika tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan kedua mata tajam itu. Ah, inikah yang dinamakan rasa suka? Atau bahkan, ia sudah mulai mencintai?

Ia menyesap kopinya untuk kesekian kali. Rasa manis yang pertama kali dirasakan oleh indra pengecapnya dan rasa pahit pun terasa ketika cairan itu perlahan masuk melewati kerongkongannya. Shinji bukanlah seorang pecandu kopi, ia hanya sesekali menyesap kopi jika ada waktu untuk bersantai seperti saat ini. Tetapi, entah mengapa saat ini ia ingin sekali meminum banyak cangkir kopi—merasakan sensasi menggiurkan ini lagi dan lagi.

Sama seperti gadis ini, ia ingin mengetahuinya lebih jauh, namun dalam dirinya juga berkata bahwa ia harus memiliki. Setidaknya hanya boleh ia yang mengecap hatinya. Ah, kenapa ia jadi egois seperti ini? Merasakan cinta… seperti ini kah?

"Apa yang sedang mengusikmu?"

Shinji menoleh ke arah gadis di sebelahnya. _To the point, eh?_

"Tak ada." Jawab pemuda itu singkat. "Hanya saja…"

Angin di luar menyeruak masuk, dingin tiba merambat ke sekujur tubuh gadis itu. Kehangatan entah darimana menepuknya—menghilangkan alam logikannya, hingga ia tak sadar bahwa saat ini pemuda itu hanya berjarak sangat dekat dengannya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu jika ada seorang laki-laki yang mencintaimu?"

Hiyori menatap Shinji. Dan di mata kelam itu dirinya tak menemukan gurauan macam apapun. Ada keseriusan di sana. Namun, mengapa pemuda yang baru dikenalnya—ah, bahkan ia belum mengetahui nama laki-laki ini—menanyakan tentang hal itu? Apa maksud laki-laki itu?

Seakan suaranya terbang tertarik paksa, ia tak dapat menjawab pertanyaan itu. Namun pedang intervensi lain menebasnya.

"Bagaimana jika laki-laki itu adalah aku?"

Hiyori tertegun. Selama seminggu ini, ia dihantui rasa penasaran. Gadis itu sering menatap Shinji dari kejauhan, dilihatnya ada sesuatu yang ingin diberikan oleh pemuda ini kepada dirinya. Namun tentu saja ia sendiri tidak tahu sama sekali, apa yang sebenarnya ingin diberikan oleh pemuda itu kepada dirinya.

Ia tahu pemuda itu selalu melihatnya, ia tahu pemuda itu selalu datang untuknya. Namun ia tak tahu untuk apa ia melakukan semua itu.

Apa yang dimaksud pemuda itu dari pancaran matanya adalah hal ini? Mencintai dirinya?

Mereka berdua baru bertemu seminggu lalu dan baru berinteraksi lebih hari ini, apakah rasa cinta tak mengenal waktu?

Ataukah ia hanya akan dipermainkan? Seperti kebanyakan laki-laki di luar sana yang mengatakan dusta beratas namakan cinta.

Sedangkan pemuda itu hanya diam saja. Rasanya, dirinya tidak tahu harus berkata apa dan bagaimana kepada perempuan di hadapannya saat ini setelah pengakuan itu. Namun, melihat tatapan Hiyori yang terdiam menunduk, ia benar-benar tak dapat menahan dirinya lagi.

Kedua telapak tangan Shinji melingkupi sisi wajah Hiyori. Topi kain yang dipakai gadis itu perlahan terjatuh, menyibakkan helaian rambutnya yang panjang. Sejenak Shinji terpaku, ia bagai melihat sesuatu yang lebih menyegarkan mata daripada langit malam. Indah.

"A-ku…" Hiyori menatap Shinji dengan wajah bersemu, dan ia tak bisa mengelak lagi saat bibir pemuda itu mengecupnya. Pikiran kalutnya luruh seketika meninggalkan jejak-jejak perasaan yang tumbuh di dalam hatinya. Apa ini? Bukankah seharusnya ia mengelak, menampar pemuda ini yang melakukan pelecehan terhadapnya? Kenapa ia hanya terdiam?

Dan apa yang sedang merambat di hatinya saat ini? Tangannya bergetar, sendi tubuhnya melemas seketika. Ketika mata pemuda itu terbuka kemudian menatapnya, ia dapat melihat pancaran keseriusan di sana. Seolah-olah tatapan itu dapat mengatakan perasaannya. Juga detak jantungnya yang mulai berpacu.

_Ah, inikah yang dinamakan love at first-sight itu?_

"Panggil aku Shinji—yang mencintaimu sepenuh hati."

* * *

**Page_03**

Angin dingin menerpa pucuk-pucuk pohon akasia di pinggir jalan. Beberapa daunnya yang sudah menguning luruh satu-persatu di atas tanah yang membawa beban diri. Ada serangga yang terbang dan kemudian hinggap di atas mawar yang tengah mengorak kelopak.

Shinji menyibak rambutnya yang terurai panjang itu. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah jendela kamarnya yang menampakkan pemandangan kota Karakura. Pandangan matanya seakan tidak mau lepas juga dari matahari yang masih malu-malu menampakkan wujudnya di ufuk sana.

Kembali ia putar memorinya kepada kejadian malam lalu, ia masih tidak percaya apa yang diperbuatnya. Ah, mungkinkah apa yang ada di dalam perasaannya itu adalah cinta? Ia sebenarnya masih tak yakin jika ini dinamakan cinta. Yah, tapi dirinya masih ingat benar. Bagaimana perasaannya ketika menatap mata gadis itu, ada perasaan hangat yang terasa. Dan ketika mengecup juga memeluknya, ada sesuatu yang terasa lengkap pada dirinya.

Cinta seperti itu, kan?

Ah, tak salah ia ungkapkan pernyataan cinta itu. Semua yang ia lakukan di malam itu terasa benar. Dada Shinji bergemuruh, dan rasa itu terasa menyenangkan baginya. Namun ada satu hal lagi yang harus dilakukannya—mendapatkan jawaban dari gadis itu agar semuanya menjadi jelas. Ya, ia harus kembali lagi malam ini.

.

.

.

Sepulang bekerja, Shinji datang lebih awal dari biasanya, dan _café_ itu terlihat lebih banyak orang dari sebelumnya. Ah, rasanya itu tidak memberatkan hatinya. Toh, ia akan menunggu sampai semua orang pergi. Dan tujuannya hanyalah untuk mendapatkan jawaban dari gadis itu.

Suara derit pintu kaca yang terbuka dan gesekan sepatu dengan lantai, tak membuat ketenangan _café_ itu terusik. Shinji duduk di tempat favoritnya—di dekat jendela—yang kebetulan kosong dan membuka buku menu yang sudah tersedia di atas meja. Beberapa saat kemudian ia melihat seorang pelayan menghampirinya, ah, pelayan yang berbeda.

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Lisa, apakah ada yang ingin anda pesan tuan?" pelayan berkacamata itu melayani tanpa senyuman. Ck, pelayanan seperti apa ini? Dengan malas Shinji menolehkan kembali pandangannya ke buku menu.

"Bawakan aku _Caramel Macchiato_ dan _Apple Pie Filling_."

"_Oui__, Monsieur. S'il vous plaît __attendez__._" (Ya, Tuan. Mohon tunggu sebentar)Pelayan berkacamata itu pergi setelah mencatat pesanan Shinji.

Shinji mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah _pantry_ dan melihat pujaan hatinya sedang berkonsentrasi pada kopi yang dibuatnya. Tak berapa lama hidangan yang dipesannya datang dengan diantar oleh pelayan yang sama.

"Selamat menikmati hidangan anda."

Dengan tidak menghiraukan pelayan itu, Shinji masih setia menatap Hiyori yang masih berkutat dengan _mesin espresso_-nya. Pemuda itu tersenyum memandang Hiyori yang sedang mengusap peluh di dahinya ketika pekerjaan telah selesai. Dan sedetik kemudian pandangan mereka bertemu. Sungguh, ia tak akan melewatkan pemandangan ketika mata safir kuning itu melebar terkejut. Dengan senyuman menawan Shinji membalas tatapan itu.

Namun, gadis _bariste_ itu mengalihkan pandangannya seolah tak perduli. Tubuhnya menghilang di balik dinding _pantry_. Dan seketika, ada sekelebat rasa sakit yang dirasakan Shinji melihat hal itu, tapi segera ditutupi dengan kekehan sebelum menikmati hidangan yang tersaji di hadapannya.

.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 11 malam dan suasana mulai sepi, Shinji memberanikan diri untuk bertanya kepada salah satu pelayan yang ia temui di dekat _pantry_.

"Maaf, bisakah aku bertemu dengan _bariste_—yang bernama Hiyori?"

Dan jawaban dari pelayan itu membuatnya kecewa.

"Ah, p_ardonnez-moi. _(Ah, maafkan saya) Hiyori sudah pulang dari tadi. Apakah ada yang ingin anda sampaikan padanya?"

"No, _merci._"

* * *

**Page_04**

Ini hari kelimanya berada di _café_ itu tiap malam sepulang kerja, tak peduli badannya sudah remuk karena pekerjaan yang bertumpuk. Dan sejak malam pertama Shinji menunggu gadis itu untuk menjawab perasaannya, dia tak dapat menemukannya. Shinji mengerti—sangat mengerti mengapa Hiyori terus menghindarinya seperti ini. Oleh karna itu, ia putuskan untuk terus mengiriminya surat.

Dan seperti malam ini, Shinji menjejakkan kakinya untuk beranjak dari tempat ini. Menuju kasir dan menitipkan surat itu. Petugas kasir itu menyambutnya dengan senyuman yang hangat. Sepertinya orang itu sudah hafal dengan wajahnya. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan sebuah surat dari sakunya. Kemudian Shinji pergi dengan sebelumnya mengucapkan_ 'merci'_ padanya.

Dingin menyahut ketika ia melangkah keluar dari _café_ itu. Ah, malam dingin yang sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Shinji merapatkan mantelnya dan berjalan pulang, tanpa tahu bahwa seseorang memperhatikannya sejak tadi.

.

.

.

Hiyori tampak tegang dalam persembunyiannya, ia masih tetap mengawasi Shinji sampai pemuda itu tenggelam dalam kegelapan malam. Ia tahu sikapnya terlalu berlebihan sampai melakuan hal seperti ini. Tapi gadis itu… ia hanya bingung dengan perasaannya. Ia butuh waktu untuk menjawab kalimat yang pemuda itu sampaikan di malam-malam yang lalu.

Ia masih ingat bagaimana perasaannya saat pemuda itu menatapnya. Berlebihankah jika ia mengatakan ada cinta dalam pancaran matanya? Dan salahkah dirinya mengira bahwa cinta itu adalah dusta belaka? Salahkah ia mengira pemuda itu hanya akan mempermainkannya?

Hiyori takut, ia tak ingin jatuh ke dalam jerat cinta yang palsu dan penuh dusta. Ia menginginkan seseorang yang mencintainya sepenuh hati. Namun, ia masih ragu jika Shinji mencintainya sepenuh hati—sama halnya seperti yang ia katakan saat itu.

"Hiyori, kau tidak kasihan melihat pemuda itu selalu datang kesini dan tidak menemukanmu?" Tanya Rose sambil menyerahkan surat yang didapatnya dari Shinji. Hiyori mengambil suratnya dan menghela nafas.

"Tidak mudah jika kau berada dalam posisiku saat ini."

Rose hanya menaikkan bahu dan berjalan menuju ruang loker untuk bersiap pulang. "Jangan terlalu lama membuatnya menunggu, kau bisa menolaknya, kan?"

'Benar juga.' Benarnya dalam hati, namun ia tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri jika ia mempunyai sedikit perasaan pada pemuda itu.

"Tapi berpikirlah lagi, kulihat dia berjuang keras untuk mendapatkanmu." Sayup-sayup ia mendengar perkataan Rose yang sudah menghilang dibalik pintu. Ah, perkataan itu membuatnya dilema. Apa yang harus dilakukannya saat perasaannya belum pasti? Tak mau membuat pikirannya tambah penuh, ia memilih membuka surat yang diterimanya.

_Aku tahu kau butuh waktu._

_Aku akan menunggu…_

Pemuda itu, mengirim surat-surat yang lalu yang berisikan kata maaf dan penyesalan, juga penyataan bahwa ia mencintai dirinya. Namun, kali ini ia mendapatkan dua kalimat yang membuat hatinya berdesir. Pemuda itu akan menunggunya sampai ia siap? Ah, entah mengapa rasa bahagia merambat ke dalam hatinya. Dan tanpa sadar ia melengkungkan garis bibirnya. Ia tersenyum…

.

.

_**Continuará**_

Reply for Guest Review_**  
**_

**hannah**-san:Terima kasih sudah membaca dan memberi komentar. Wah, benarkah? Mereka memang cocok kok. Yup, ini sudah dilanjutkan. :D


	3. Page05, 06 and Sequel: End of Story

**Page_05 **

Hari dimulai seperti biasanya, Hiyori masih tetap enggan untuk berinteraksi dengan Shinji. Pemuda itu hanya dapat melihatnya dari jauh, Hiyori tahu itu. Ia sering mendapati tatapan mata Shinji memandang dirinya yang terlihat dari celah jendela _pantry_. Dan sesekali, ketika pandangan mata mereka bertemu, pemuda itu tersenyum padanya. Apakah ia tidak lelah melakukan semua itu?

Namun, ketika ia merasa diperhatikan seperti ini, ia tak akan bisa tak menggulum senyum. Ia bahagia ada yang memperhatikannya. Gadis itu belum pernah merasakan rasa seperti ini dalam hidupnya. Hiyori merasa… dicintai.

Senyum Hiyori terkembang, jantungnya berdendang riang. Gadis itu mengintip melalui jendela, dan lagi-lagi ia terpesona oleh pemandangan itu. Shinji yang sedang memandang ke arah luar jendela, begitu tampan. Sedetik kemudian ia tersadar dan wajahnya memerah sampai ke telinga. Hiyori meneruskan pekerjaannya tanpa menoleh lagi.

Namun ketika sebuah kejadian yang membuatnya harus berhadapan dengan Shinji kembali, hatinya berdegup. Gadis _bariste_ itu diharuskan mengantarkan pesanan Shinji ke mejanya. Ingin sekali ia menyerahkan tugas itu kepada pelayan lain, namun tak ada satupun yang tersisa karena sibuk mengerjakan pekerjaan yang lain. Dan ia harus cepat sebelum pesanan lain bertumpuk.

Nampan yang menjadi alas pesanan Shinji sudah dipersiapkannya. Dan ia mulai memperhatikan penampilannya agar tak terlihat berantakan lewat _mesin espresso _yang berwarna _silver_ mengkilap itu. Namun sedetik kemudian dirinya tersadar, kemudian bertanya-tanya _'untuk apa dirinya melakukan semua hal ini?'_. Ia segera berdiri tegap lalu keluar _pantry_ membawa nampan berisi pesanan Shinji yang sudah menunggu di pojok sana. Shinji yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya sejak keluar dari _pantry_ pun tersenyum lebar sampai Hiyori berada di dekatnya. Hiyori meletakkan piringan itu di meja tanpa berkata-kata.

"_Hey_, Hiyori. Akhirnya aku dapat melihatmu sedekat ini. Sungguh rindunya…" dengan senyuman menawan yang diperlihatkan Shinji, jantung Hiyori berdegup lebih kencang. Ia tersentak dan berlari sambil membawa nampannya masuk ke dalam _pantry_.

Hiyori terduduk lemas sambil memegang wajahnya yang merona. Ia belum pernah sebahagia ini selain mencoba kopi terlezat yang pernah ia buat. Saat mendengar suara maskulin itu menyapanya, saat melihat senyuman di wajah pemuda itu.

Inikah cintanya? Cinta pertamanya? Pada pemuda yang baru mengatakan cinta padanya beberapa hari lalu?

Hari-hari berikutnya Hiyori tak dapat menghilangkan pikirannya tentang Shinji.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siang hari di musim gugur saat itu, Shinji masih duduk di meja yang sama—dengan secangkir kopi yang sama. Dirinya yang masih setia menunggu pujaannya. Suasana ramai dirasakannya di dalam sana. Ah, ya. Ini kan hari libur. Yah, hari untuk berdamai dengan pekerjaannya yang menumpuk di kantor. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. Sungguh, ia belum melihat Hiyori sejak tadi pagi. Semangatnya sudah hilang untuk menikmati hari liburan ini dengan santai.

"Ah, Shinji-san!"

Sebuah suara menyapanya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati seorang wanita berada di hadapannya. Wanita itu tersenyum, "Boleh aku duduk disini?"

Shinji menjawab dengan senyuman kepada rekan kerjanya itu. Sungguh tidak terduga mereka bisa bertemu disini, setidaknya ia bisa menghilangkan kebosanan dengan mengobrol bersama dengannya. Tapi hatinya masih bertanya-tanya… kemanakah Hiyori hari ini?

"Tak kusangka Shinji-san berada disini, kukira kau menikmati liburanmu di tempat yang lebih terbuka." Rekan kerjanya—Hinamori Momo, membuka pembicaraan setelah seorang pelayan meletakkan pesanan miliknya diatas meja.

"Ah, inginnya seperti itu, tapi aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?" Momo bertanya dengan nada penasaran, namun Shinji menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. Momo ikut tersenyum mengerti bahwa Shinji tidak ingin mengatakannya. Setelah itu, suasana kembali tenang diantara mereka. Momo memandang pemuda di hadapannya yang tengah memperhatikan jalanan dari balik jendela _café_. Wanita itu terpesona, ah, bukan yang pertama kali, bahkan sejak pertama ia melihat pemuda itu berada satu kantor dengannya. Momo tidak pernah menyangkal bahwa ia begitu mencintai pemuda ini.

"Shinji-san! A-ano…" pemuda itu menoleh ketika Momo memanggilnya—dengan sedikit berteriak. Namun ia hanya mendapati wanita itu menundukkan kepalanya. Sementara itu alasan Momo menunduk karena ia sangat malu. Ia bisa merasakan wajahnya bersemu dan mungkin sangat merah.

"Ada apa?" tanya Shinji yang terdengar sangat lembut dalam pendengaran Momo.

Wanita itu mendongak, menatap mata Shinji. Ia biarkan wajah merahnya terlihat, dan ia sudah siap. Bibirnya bergerak mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang terdengar seperti bisikan. Entah Shinji dapat mendengarnya atau tidak diantara keramaian didalam _café_ dan alunan musik yang bersahutan di telinga pemuda itu.

"_Aku mencintaimu…"_

Shinji terdiam, setelah beberapa detik berlalu ia tersenyum lembut—senyum yang biasa ia tunjukkan. Ia menaruh telapak tangannya, mengelus sebelah pipi Momo—menghapus noda _cream_ yang masih terlihat di sudut bibir wanita itu. Ia mengerti apa yang sebenarnya wanita itu inginkan. Sementara Momo kembali bersemu. Namun, jawaban atas perasaannya tak seperti yang ia impikan, semua terdengar jelas setelah Shinji mengatakannya.

"Maaf, tapi aku sudah mencintai orang lain…"

Hati Momo hancur, sama seperti Hiyori yang patah hati ketika melihat pemandangan itu dari kejauhan tanpa bisa mendengar apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Hiyori terpaku dan tak bisa berkata-kata. Hatinya berdenyut sakit melihat pemandangan itu. Ia menutup pintu _pantry_ yang tadi terbuka. Ah, batal sudah jawaban yang sudah ia persiapkan. Ia kembali masuk ke dalam _pantry_ dengan hati kecewa. Ternyata Shinji bukanlah pemuda yang selama ini ia kira.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah hampir seminggu ini Shinji datang ke _café _itu dan menunggu, tapi berakhir tidak dapat menemui Hiyori di sana dengan alasan sibuk atau pulang cepat. Dan alasan itu dipakai tidak satu atau dua kali, tapi setiap hari ketika ia datang ke sana. _Bariste_ itu seperti menghindari dirinya. Atau mungkin… memang menghindari dirinya. Ia sudah berulang kali berkata pada dirinya sendiri bahwa gadis itu memerlukan waktu untuk menjawab penyataannya kala itu. Namun ia tak menyangkal bahwa ia tak sabar berada dalam kebimbangan seperti ini.

Shinji menaruh _Caramel Latte_-nya dan berdiri ketika ia melihat sosok Hiyori di _pantry_, ia bergegas menuju ruangan itu. Dilihatnya Hiyori yang sedang terfokus pada racikan kopinya lewat jendela _pantry._ Derit pintu terbuka dan seketika itu Hiyori menoleh. Matanya melebar tatkala melihat siapa yang membuka pintu tersebut.

"Hiyori… Kenapa kau menghindariku?" Shinji melangkah mendekati Hiyori yang sedang membatu, tangannya terjulur ingin segera merengkuhnya dalam dekapan. "Kenapa kau mendiamkanku seperti ini?"

Namun, sebelum bisa mencapai tubuh gadis itu, seorang pria dengan rambut cepak berwarna abu-abu menghalanginya.

"Maaf Tuan, pelanggan seharusnya tidak diperbolehkan memasuki area _pantry_. Sebaiknya anda tahu apa yang harus anda lakukan selanjutnya." Pria berambut abu-abu itu menunjuk pintu keluar dan menatapnya tajam. Sementara Hiyori yang bersembunyi dibalik tubuh tegap pria itu menunduk, tak berani menatap Shinji yang sedang memandangnya—sendu.

Pada akhirnya Shinji keluar dengan berat hati melangkah kembali ke mejanya. Ia menatap cangkir kopinya tanpa minat. Sungguh, ia sangat merindukan gadis itu. Tapi mengapa ia tak ingin menemuinya? Jikalau memang pemintaan maafnya tak diterima, atau bahkan juga dengan perasaannya, gadis itu bisa saja meneriakinya, menamparnya, memukulinya hingga habis. Daripada ia didiamkan seperti ini tanpa kepastian yang jelas.

Shinji meneguk _Caramel Latte-_nya. Namun manis gula yang biasanya terasa di lidahnya, kini menghilang tergantikan oleh rasa pahit yang memenuhi rongga mulutnya. Ah, mengapa semuanya terasa kelu. Hatinya maupun lidahnya. Ia belum pernah sebimbang ini dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Hiyori?" pria berambut cepak itu berbalik setelah pemuda berambut kuning pucat itu keluar dari ruang _pantry_. Ia melihat raut wajah Hiyori yang terlihat ketakutan. Melihat Hiyori yang seperti itu, pria itu mendekapnya—membuatnya tenang.

"A–aku baik-baik saja, Kensei. Tak perlu khawatir…"

"Badanmu bergetar, apanya yang baik-baik saja?" Kensei mengeratkan dekapannya. Namun Hiyori masih berusaha melepasnya meskipun usahanya gagal. Air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya, ia biarkan keluar. Membasahi apron putih yang dipakai Kensei.

"Padahal… aku sudah menetapkan sebuah pilihan. Mengapa… mengapa ia… mempermainkan perasaanku seperti ini?" suaranya sedikit tertahan namun Kensei masih dapat mendengarnya. Pria itu hanya bisa mengelus puncak kepala Hiyori, menenangkannya. Ia yakin Hiyori begitu sakit hati saat ini, namun apa yang bisa diperbuatnya. Ia juga tak tahu siapa pemuda itu dan masalah yang ada di antara mereka.

Setelah tangis gadis itu berhenti, Kensei melepaskan pelukannya. Menghapus jejak air mata yang membekas di sisi wajahnya.

"Tegaskanlah pilihanmu padanya agar ia tak bisa mempermainkanmu lagi, Hiyori."

* * *

**Page_06**

Malam mulai larut, para pelanggan pun semakin sedikit yang menetap. Hingga pada akhirnya, hanya Hiyori dan Shinji yang ada di sana, mengulang apa yang kemarin telah mempertemukan mereka.

"Maaf tuan, _café_ ini akan ditutup." Shinji masih menatap Hiyori yang tiba-tiba bersikap formal kepadanya saat ini. "Bukankah sebaiknya anda pulang ke rumah pada saat ini…"

Gadis itu menunduk, tak berani menatap pemuda yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Sejenak, suasana hening menyelimuti mereka. Sampai tak berapa lama tangan Shinji terulur ingin merengkuh tubuh mungil Hiyori. Namun, diurungkannya niat itu.

"Hiyori, tatap aku…" suara lembut Shinji memasuki indra pendengaran Hiyori, tapi tak digubrisnya kata-kata itu.

"Hiyori, tatap aku." Kali ini suara itu lebih tegas—menyuruhnya untuk mengikuti perkataan pemuda itu. Tapi tetap saja gadis itu tak takut, ia masih menunduk menyembunyikan pandangan matanya dibalik poni yang sudah memanjang.

"Pulanglah dan jangan datang kembali lagi." Shinji menggeram sebelum menarik Hiyori dan menaikkan dagu gadis itu agar dapat menatap kedua matanya. Amarah dan rindu yang selama ini dipendam, serasa ingin meledak keluar dari dalam tubuhnya. Ia menatap kedua mata safir kuning yang kelihatan berkaca-kaca itu.

"Kau menolakku, tapi kau tak menatapku…" suara Shinji melemah, ia melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Hiyori. "Kau mencintaiku kan…?"

Sungguh, Hiyori tak bisa melihat pemuda yang ada dihadapannya kini begitu rapuh seperti ini. Namun, bayangan tentang Shinji yang berdusta dengan kata cinta dan mempermainkannya membuat diri Hiyori takut. Gadis itu menggeleng, ia tak dapat mengeluarkan suaranya. Ia takut apa yang dikatakannya tak sesuai dengan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya.

"Kau sedang berbohong, kan?"

Dalam hati, Hiyori membenarkan kata-kata itu. Tapi ia tak biarkan hatinya berbicara. Kepalanya menggeleng lagi, namun air matanya meleleh keluar begitu ia berhenti dan menatap mata Shinji. Sementara pemuda itu tersenyum, membiarkan tubuh Hiyori yang lemas jatuh ke dalam pelukannya. Ia menghirup dalam aroma kopi dan vanili dari tubuh Hiyori, juga tangannya yang tak henti bergesekan halus dengan punggung gadis itu—menenangkannya.

"Kenapa kau pergi setelah aku memutuskan untuk datang padamu…" Hiyori bergumam, namun Shinji tak mengerti apa arti dari kalimat itu. "…mencintaimu itu… menyakitkan jika seperti ini."

Shinji mendengar kembali isakan lolos keluar dari bibir Hiyori setelah mengatakan hal itu. Perlahan Shinji mencerna maksud dari perkataan Hiyori yang terdengar seperti bisikan itu. Seketika senyuman semakin terkembang di bibir pemuda itu.

"Aku mencintaimu… Aku mencintaimu… Terima kasih…" Ia memeluk semakin erat tubuh Hiyori sambil mengucapkan kata-kata itu berulang kali. Namun Hiyori tersentak lalu melepas pelukan pemuda itu dan memandang Shinji ragu juga kecewa.

"Kau masih mengatakan cinta padaku setelah kau mendapatkan orang lain, kau mempermainkan perasaanku kan?" air mata Hiyori kembali meleleh.

"Apa maksudmu?" Shinji mengernyit tak mengerti. Senyumannya hilang kala Hiyori menuduhnya mempermainkan perasaan gadis itu.

Dalam isakannya yang tak berhenti, Hiyori menggigit bibir bawahnya guna meredam isakan itu. "Kau… kau membawa kekasihmu ke sini beberapa hari yang lalu."

Sedetik pertama pemuda itu terhenyak, selebihnya Shinji menghela napas lega. Ternyata masalahnya hanya itu. Kedua tangannya yang besar menyentuh sisi-sisi wajah Hiyori yang kembali menunduk, ia menengadahkan wajah gadis itu kepadanya. Hingga sentuhan lembut terasa di bibir Hiyori yang bergetar.

"Kau cemburu pada teman kantorku?" Senyuman Shinji semakin lebar ketika melihat ekspresi Hiyori yang seperti menahan napasnya saat itu. "Ia hanya kebetulan melihatku disini dan langsung menghampiriku. Dan aku tak punya hubungan khusus dengannya kecuali sebatas teman dan rekan kerja."

Hiyori rasanya ingin segera melarikan diri dari sana setelah Shinji menjelaskan segalanya. Ia kembali menghindari kontak mata dengan Shinji. Sementara pemuda itu yang merasa bahwa Hiyori tidak nyaman dengan kedekatan mereka, melepaskan sentuhannya pada wajah gadis _bariste_ itu. Namun, tidak sepenuhnya terlepas. Ia segera menggenggam tangan Hiyori yang dingin. Menautkan jari-jemarinya menjadi utuh dengan jari-jemari gadis itu.

"Katakan…" Shinji menatapnya lembut. Hiyori dapat merasakan tangan Shinji yang gemetar dan suara degup jantung yang entah miliknya atau milik pemuda itu. "…kau mencintaiku, kan?"

Sejenak Hiyori menelan ludah, kali ini ia sungguh-sungguh tak akan bisa menghindari tatapan mata pemuda itu. Sementara degupan jantungnya semakin berdendang. Hingga bibirnya perlahan terbuka dan mengucapkan kata-kata yang selama ini Shinji tunggu.

"A-aku… mencintaimu…"

.

.

* * *

**Case_Sequel**

Di tengah kerumunan pelanggan yang begitu banyak di dalam _café,_ Shinji memberanikan diri menuju _pantry_. Dengan mantap membuka pintu itu dan apa yang dilihat pertama kalinya adalah pemuda berambut cepak abu-abu. Pemuda bernama Kensei itu menatap tajam ke arah Shinji.

"Sudah kukatakan berulang kali untuk tak sembarangan masuk area _pantry_, bukan?" Shinji menanggapi pertanyaan Kensei dengan senyuman kaku. "Apakah niatmu kesini ingin mengajak Hiyori menikmati suasana malam natal?"

Shinji mengangguk sementara Kensei berjalan menuju pintu belakang, kemudian menyeret Hiyori yang terlihat mempesona bagi Shinji. Rambut gadis itu terurai dengan mantel berwarna _cream_ lembut yang melekat pas di tubuhnya.

"Hei! Apa-apaan kau, Kensei! Lepaskan aku! Pelangganku masih banyak!" Hiyori meronta-ronta dari genggaman Kensei sebelum pemuda berambut cepak itu mendorongnya kepada Shinji sehingga Hiyori terjatuh ke pelukan Shinji.

"Bawa dan jaga dia! Awas kalau kau macam-macam!" ancam Kensei masih dengan tatapan tajamnya yang membuat Shinji mengangguk cepat. "Dan Hiyori, sekali-kali nikmatilah malam natal di luar, biarkan kami yang menyelesaikan pekerjaan di sini."

Setelah Kensei menghilang di balik pintu, Shinji menghela napasnya. Sementara Hiyori yang tersadar berada di pelukan Shinji langsung berdiri tegap sambil menepuk-nepuk mantelnya—salah tingkah.

"E-ehem… sebaiknya kita pergi sebelum salju turun." Hiyori berjalan mendahului Shinji yang sedikit terkekeh di belakang gadis itu.

.

.

.

Malam natal taman-taman kota mulai ramai pengunjung, deretan pertokoan pun sudah dipenuhi orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang. Pohon-pohon yang tinggal ranting dihias dengan lampu-lampu kecil. Salju belum turun, namun sejak tadi pagi suasana sudah terlihat kelabu. Shinji dan Hiyori berjalan berdampingan, meskipun sudah sebulan berlalu mereka berdua menjalani hubungan tapi mereka masih malu-malu untuk saling bergandengan tangan. Melihat kerumunan orang semakin banyak, Shinji memberanikan diri untuk menggenggam tangan Hiyori.

"Aku tak mau terpisah denganmu…" kalimat sesederhana itu dilontarkan Shinji sebagai alasan, namun tetap saja membuat wajah Hiyori merona. Shinji tersenyum dan melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan merasakan hangatnya tangan kecil Hiyori yang tak tertutupi oleh sarung tangan.

Mereka berdua mencapai puncak taman yang sepi, dari atas sana dapat terlihat pemandangan kota yang begitu indah. Dan itulah yang membuat Hiyori sangat bahagia begitu mereka sampai di tempat ini.

"Kau suka?" Shinji memandang lurus lampu-lampu kota yang terlihat di bawah sana. Dan ia mendengar Hiyori mengumam mengiyakan pertanyaannya. Tangan hangat mereka sedari tadi saling bertautan, tak ada yang mencoba untuk melepasnya. Malam natal kali ini Hiyori begitu bahagia bisa menikmati pemandangan malam yang indah, bersama dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya sebulan belakangan—orang yang dicintainya—Shinji Hirako.

"_Hey,_ kau menyukai ini karena pemandangannya atau karena menikmati malam natal bersamaku?"

"Keduanya, mungkin?" untuk pertama kalinya Hiyori tersenyum begitu manis kepada Shinji. Sementara pemuda itu terpaku, Hiyori menyisipkan kedua tangannya melingkari tubuh pemuda itu—memeluknya. "Aku sangat bahagia menikmati malam natal bersama dengan orang yang kucintai."

"Kalau begitu, aku lebih suka menikmati malam berdua di _café_ dan saling meyesap kopi yang kita suka, setelah itu aku dapat mengecap manisnya kopi yang tersisa di bibirmu…"

_Plakk!_

Hiyori memukul telak kepala Shinji yang sekarang sedang meringis kesakitan. Ia membelakangi pemuda itu, kesal atas kalimatnya yang—menurutnya—begitu frontal. "Bisa saja. Dalam mimpimu!"

Namun gadis _bariste_ itu tersentak ketika sepasang lengan kokoh mendekapnya dari belakang, dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya.

"Kalau begitu menikahlah denganku dan mengubah semua mimpi-mimpi itu jadi kenyataan…"

Begitu manis, mengitu lembut. Suara maskulin milik Shinji menyapa gedang telinganya yang sensitif. Hiyori dapat merasakan detak jatung Shinji dan detak jantungnya sendiri yang berpacu dalam suasana hening yang diciptakan. Dan Shinji membelah keheningan itu dengan kata-kata yang pernah ia torehkan di atas kertas kala itu. "Kalau kau butuh waktu, aku akan menunggu…"

Seketika butiran-butiran salju perlahan jatuh dari langit dengan indahnya. Shinji melepas pelukannya dan menghadap ke arah kota. Dan seketika itu pula Hiyori kehilangan hangat dari pelukan Shinji yang nyaman tadi.

"Lihat, salju mulai turun. Ayo turun sebelum saljunya semakin lebat." Shinji mengamit tangan Hiyori yang sedari tadi terpaku. Mereka mulai berjalan di tengah butiran salju yang mulai turun dalam diam. Hiyori tertunduk di belakang Shinji yang masih berjalan di depannya, sementara tangan mereka bertautan erat.

'_Kita baru memulai sebuah hubungan, dan… menikah? Apakah ini semua tidak terlalu cepat?'_

Hiyori mendongakkan wajahnya memandang punggung Shinji yang tegap di hadapannya. Dengan semua yang ada selama ini, apakah ini sebuah candaan atau apa? Ia tidak mengerti sama sekali apa yang dimaksud Shinji. Hiyori melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan berhenti berjalan. Shinji yang tersentak saat itu menoleh.

"Apa yang kau katakan!? Aku tak mengerti sama sekali! Kita baru memulai sebuah hubungan, dan… dan kita belum lama berkenalan!"

Hiyori dengan wajah tertunduk mengatakan apa yang ia rasakan pada Shinji yang kini terdiam. "Se-semuanya terlalu cepat bagiku, rasanya seperti sebuah kebohongan!"

Beberapa saat mereka terdiam, dan kemudian Shinji mendekat. Membawa Hiyori yang telah mengeluarkan air mata dalam dekapannya. Pemuda itu memeluknya erat, menyesap harum dari rambut kekasihnya itu.

"Kau tak mempercayai? Kau tak percaya dengan perasaanku?"

Shinji bertanya dengan nada lirih, ia begitu kecewa pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa membuat Hiyori mempercayainya. "A-aku… Aku tak tahu…"

"Aku merasa tak percaya dengan semua ini, kau seperti mempermainkan perasaanku. Semua pertanyaan berputar dalam pikiranku. Dan ketika diriku memikirkan hal lain, hatiku sangat sakit… Dan bahkan, a-aku… aku… sangat bahagia saat kau mengatakan hal itu." Air mata itu—yang mengalir di sisi wajah Hiyori. Sementara Shinji yang tersenyum bahagia setelah mendengarkan perkataan Hiyori.

Terjawabkah sudah lamarannya itu? Ya, Hiyori telah mengatakannya.

Di bawah hujan salju malam itu, ciuman itu terasa lebih hangat.

Hingga pada akhirnya mereka menikmati malam natal di dalam café dengan menyesap kehangatan kopi yang mereka berdua sukai, menjadikan semua pernyataan Shinji malam itu menjadi kenyataan dalam sekejap. Sampai hati mereka penuh dengan kebahagiaan yang tak terhingga, menunggu bel gereja berdentang menandai persatuan hubungan mereka.

.

.

.

**Kata-kata yang kutulis dalam surat kala itu tak pernah berubah.**

**Aku akan menunggu, sampai saatnya kau siap untuk berada disampingku…**

**Sama halnya dengan waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk menjadikan secangkir kopi itu dapat dinikmati.**

* * *

**.**

**Owari**

**.**

* * *

**Thanks for Dear Reader and Reviewer. Terutama Reviewer di chapter lalu; (**skyesphantom, Hideyashu Shigemori, hannah, reiji m, hendrik widyawati**)**

**Dear ****Hira-Hikashi Dark Butterfly,**** terima kasih untukmu—yang mungkin sudah melupakan **_**request**_** 3 tahun lalu ini, dan maaf untuk keterlambatannya. Mencari **_**chemistry **_**itu tidak mudah untuk pair ini karna keterbatasan scene dilayar kaca. *bruagggh!* Juga keterlambatan update chapter terakhir. *bruagggh!* Juga tema yang tidak sesuai dengan endingnya *bruagggh!* oTL**

**Ah, maaf jika mengecewakan. *bow***

**Jaa matta, minna-san! :)**

**Credit :**

Bleach © Kubo Tite

**Writer : **

Silver Andante

**Fiction for : **

Hira-Hikashi Dark Butterfly & Cassandra A. R. Lynn

**Completed on Friday, April 19, 2013**


End file.
